Gabriel
Gabriel is the archangel who serves as a messenger from God. Gabriel was the medium through whom God revealed the Qur'an to Muhammad, and that he sent a message to most prophets, if not all, revealing their obligations. He is called the chief of the four favoured angels and the Spirit of Truth. He is believed to be the angel who helped establish Rome as a punishment for Israel, though this has never been confirmed. He participated with Michael in Daniel’s revelations. He also functions as a guardian angel at times; he nursed the infant Abraham through his finger, protected Israel in Egypt, and aided the infant Moses. He has other roles in human affairs also. He is one of the four guardian angels invoked for protection in the bedtime protection ritual of the Kriat Sh’ma al ha-Mitah. Around the year 632 A.D., following the death of Muhammad, Gabriel decided to leave Heaven and live amongst the humans on Earth for a time, to see what his Father (God) found so fascinating about these creatures. While Gabriel's connection to Heaven was never severed and he remained an arch angel, he has not returned to Heaven since, having grown to like life on Earth better than life in Heaven, to the confusion of his brothers Michael and Raphael. Powers and Abilities As an archangel of God and a celestial being, Archangel Gabriel is extremely powerful. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Gabriel is among one of the most powerful celestial beings in existence. * Angelic Possession: '''Gabriel, like all celestial beings, requires a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings. * '''Immortality: Gabriel, like all celestial beings, is not subjected to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. Gabriel does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, even though he is the youngest of the archangels. * Pathokinesis: Gabriel, like all Archangels, have the ability to generate divine light. He can ignite or disintegrate any object or thing by touch. This ability also allows him to exorcise demons by placing his hand upon the forehead of someone they're possessing. And he has the ability to purify the souls of those affected by demons. * Invulnerability: Gabriel, like all archangels, is resistant to any form of harm whatsoever, and can't even be harmed by other beings, unless something angelic is involved, or if he is fighting another archangel. * Superhuman Strength: Like all angels, Gabriel's presence within a vessel dramatically increases said vessel's strength, allowing him to exert steel-bending levels of physical power, strike with considerable force, single-handedly send grown men across as room, and lift enormous weights with ease. * Superhuman Speed: Gabriel's speed makes him appear as a blur of motion to the human eye. * Healing Factor: When Gabriel's vessel does get damaged by something angelic, he can heal the wound(s) instantly. * Flight: Gabriel can spread his wings out and can instantly take flight. * Teleportation: Gabriel, like all celestial beings, can vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth. * Healing: '''Like all angel's Gabriel can heal humans. * '''Telekinesis: Gabriel can move people and or objects just by thinking. ** Electrokinesis: Gabriel can generate strong electrical currents from his body, as well as manipulate and control electricity. ** Pyrokinesis: He can light candles from afar with only a thought * Exorcism: Gabriel can expel demons just by simply touching the body that they're possessing. * Superhuman Intelligence: Gabriel possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the Universe. * Resurrection: Gabriel, like all archangels, can raise the dead, though he is hesitant to do it under most circumstances because he believes it corrupts the Natural Order and that all living people must die. * Telepathy: Gabriel has the ability to communicate using his minds and read the minds of others. ** Dreamwalking: Gabriel, like all angels, can enter the dreams and mind of humans. * Induced Sedation: Gabriel, like all angels, can cause humans to fall to the ground unconscious just by touching their forehead. Vulnerabilities and Weaknesses * God - God can kill Gabriel. * Enochian Sigils - Enochian sigils can hold Gabriel in place, banish him away, or hide a human from his supernatural senses. * Latin Exorcism - A Latin exorcism can banish Gabriel from his body and back to heaven. * Other Archangels - Gabriel's archangel bretheren can defeat and temporarily weaken him. Category:Characters